Art approval
This is the Art Approval Page Please make the art: # Transparent # Have shading and texture # Resemble the character you are drawing almost exactly # Please use the blanks from Art Blanks. There are also Art Tutorials. Rules: # The art may have suggestions or notes like: define the shading more or the eyes are the wrong colors # The critique may not be rude. Example: You may not say: "This art is trash, and you got everything wrong!" # The art must have two approvals, and once it is approved twice the artist or admin can add the template art to the character # If your art is not fixed by the one month limit, your image will be declined, and you will have to wait two weeks to work on it again. This makes it so other people have a chance to work on it if they wish. # Once your image is approved, you can remove it from the page Redpaw (Apprentice) (Reuploaded) ~ Waiting for approval by AnuraAura (4/6/17) *Added eye depth, texture, and changed shading. Also tried to edit stripes and fix ear pink. *This looks awesome! I approve! - Sunil64 *WAIT! This is the warrior apprentice art, not the medicine cat art! Unless Robinpaw was training as a warrior at one point... did that happen? *It's Redpaw, not Robinpaw. Did I misspell something? XD *I approve! Go ahead and add him to his page unless you want someone else to do it for you, just say something and someone will get it handled -icebluumoon PetalStar ~ Waiting for approval by Berryboo11 (3-31-17) (Reuploded) * Looking good, but it seems a bit solid... maybe you should add some texture * Blend shading * uM,, I don't blend my shading. I do 'Cartoony' Shading * Sorry... but on this wiki we blend the shading, I know that this is out of your comfort zone but that's what we do... * I am truly sorry, I have tested the shading like that and it's awful that way. I also never read any rules on this? * Well, actually there are art tutorials for the art approval page. In order to get approved, you have to shade like in the art tutorials. I'm going to try to make better tutorials because right now I think mine are pretty bad, so they will get updated soon. * My other art got approved with my shading style, why not this one? I'll just take it down if the shading means so much * Though I am not (or at least was not) part of this conversation, I'll take a wild guess and say that maybe it was hard to notice that the shading wasn't blended on that one. (not a suggestion) I am sorry that you are upset with the suggestions on your art. I would like you to know that the suggestions that are given to your artwork are not criticism, no one was trying to be mean. It is understandable though that offence would be taken from the suggestions, art is something that is guarded by the hearts of it's creators. Please understand that the suggestions are only trying to help and that your art is amazing! If you have any more problems please contact me. -icebluumoon Lightingstar ~ Waiting for approval by Berryboo11 (4-1-17) * hmm can you make him have green eyes like he does? his ginger patch is also very ginger then that and i believe he is sorta tan? * he Does have green eyes, but, they are very dark. It's the only color I could sample, If you or someone else can get me a green that is sampled from him, I'll gladly use it!! * This seems a bit small... Mossleaf ~ approved,made by Berryboo11 (3-31-17) * okay, So, I added eye depth, (can you see it??) anything else? ^_^ * It looks nice! :D Is there a light source? * no, no light source. when I shade with most of my artwork, I just do basic shading (examples, when things over lap I put some shading) * You know honestly this looks great! I approve! * Lightheart (Wanderer) ~ For Approval by Icebluumoon (4-15-17) (Edited) *SOMEONE EVALUATE THIS!! * * Stonepool (A) ~ For Approval by Sunil64 (3-30-17) (Re-uploaded) * Seawhisper (W) ~ For Approval by Icebluumoon (4-5-17) * Eh I know that the shading is trash but I will finish it up soon, but besides that any suggestions? * Hmm i love her but i believe that seri has tweaked her blue to be more lighter so we gotta update that Lilywing (Star) ~ For Approval * Add texture * Add a user name and date * Spots seem to be a bit harsh * Add eye depth * Bend earpink